1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to semiconductor packages and, more particularly, to package substrates, packages including the same, methods of fabricating the packages, electronic systems including the packages, and memory cards including the packages.
2. Related Art
In the semiconductor industry, a packaging process may correspond to a final process for electrically connecting a semiconductor chip to a package substrate and for encapsulating the semiconductor chip with a molding material to protect the semiconductor chip from an external environment. Recently, semiconductor packaging techniques have become more important as high performance and smaller electronic systems are increasingly in demand with the rapid development of digital network communication systems. Recently, various types of packages have been developed in order to provide high density and/or mufti function, such as surface mount type packages, chip scale packages (CSPs), mufti-chip packages (MCPs), and system in packages (SiPs).
In semiconductor packaging, a molding process may be performed to encapsulate semiconductor chips with a molding material. The molding material protects the semiconductor chips from physical, electrical, or chemical shock. In addition, the molding material may have an excellent thermal conductivity to facilitate the dissipation of heat generated by the semiconductor chips.